


Photo of Jealousy

by Ririsu



Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, G likes taking photos, Nerd G, Photography, Reader is a Chub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: G wants to take photos of you. Things don't go exactly as innocent as you thought they would.





	Photo of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/gifts).

> Inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946707

You watched as the skeleton took photo after photo of the forest across the lake. He always got like this.

He saw something worth a shot he took 50 or so and picked like 8 of them to put up in his studio and the others go to the internet. You sat on the park bench as he snapped shots with a hum, turning the camera for new angles.

"So got 15 shots left or...? Cause ya gonna be late for your date." You chuckle as G turns his head back to you before looking at the camera, he flips through the pictures and turns around fully. "No I guess I am good." He walks over to you putting the camera in his bag.

"Not like the lake or woods will go anywhere if you need more shots anyway." You smirk, standing.

You 2 had been friends for about 5 years now, just a year after monsters surfaced you ran into him at night after being fired, you even went so far as to joke about him being the Grim Reaper and were fully willing to depart this world at the state you were in.

In chuckled but confessed he wasn't there for your soul. Asked if you had a lighter (Which you did because you took it away from your friend who was trying to quit.) and let him use it. 

Due to it being late he offered to walk you home and since then you two would hang out on a regular bases.

You found his love for photography, and cigarettes, and puns. Though only puns and his photography skills were what he was even remotely proud of.

"I nearly forgot I even had a date." He muses slinging his bag over one shoulder.

"Oh? Guess it wasn't to important then huh?" You start walking to the path that leads out of the park.

"Well it is, it pays my bills." He follows lighting a cigarette. 

"One of _those _dates I see." You shrug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first when you caught him doing one of his jobs, you were shocked. But you cared to deep for your friendship to let it ruin it.

You had a spare key to Gs' studio apartment and when you walked in one annoyed night, the lights were off but his room lights could be seen, dimmed and muttering from behind the ajar door.

In your pissed state you didn't bother trying to think you just barged in. "G I need your nonexistent ears I'm- wha?" You stop mid stride and stare at the scene. 

G had his trusty camera in hand his face turned to you with a raised brow. A beautiful female human was tied to the bed, in lacy red lingerie, complete with lacy garter belt and stockings, a blindfold around her head, she was spread, soaked and panting with a soft whimper.

"This is why people knock ya know." G mused setting the camera down on the tripod facing the bed.

"I have a spare key what are you doing!?" You gap as G puts his arm around your shoulder and leads you out "Be right back dollface, relax a bit." He closes the door, the women hums an ok as the door clicks closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He then explained to you he gets tasty nudes, and saucy pictures for singles and couples that pay for them. Some even want him to fuck them during the session and have those pictures too. He said it was a sweet deal, he could fulfill his love for picture taking and even get paid, and laid doing it.

It took you a while but you got use to it. He was having fun, paying his bills like an adult and feeding his passion.

"Yep one of those dates. Paying damn good to." He leaves the park with you.

"Hope you have fun." You mutter with a shrug.

Be honest, you fell for this skeleton. 

No lie.

Took a few year but you caught feelings better than fish. You never said anything though, with his job being what it is, and you lacking any sorta confidence to confess you tried moving on long before any sorta rejection. 

And being a pudgy potato didn't help either. You've seen some of the pictures of clients G gets. They were all gorgeous, even the guys. 

But you focused more on the girls. You were sure G would accept any client who came his way, but none of them were plus size, did G even advertise to plus size girls? You'd hope so, or think it. He never voice an opinion on them or even told you his pick or type in what he looks for in a mate. But you just figure it was the type in those pictures.

"I'll see ya later." He waves off heading towards his house to get ready. 

"Have fun!" You chirp and head home too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours into being home you were already stretched out on the couch watching some half assed cartoon, the ice cream carton empty and the soda half way. You sigh when your phone goes off, you wiggled and flail your arm out as if that would help you reach said phone before finally grabbing it. The screen showed G had texted you.

"What does he want now?" You grumble and open the text to be met with a familiar sight.

A women laying on Gs' bed soaked and leaking his seed flushed all over with barely any coverage, G was in the shot it was a selfie with her in the shot. Normally he won't do that, or even send you pictures, but then he sent another without him.

You sent him a text calling him a nerd before promptly turning over and falling asleep for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come ooon please?~ I don't have any clients for the week." G whines at you.

"I said no." You sigh. He was sitting at your bar stool counter as you made some breakfast. It had been a few weeks since the picture and you two had hung out like normal. He came over for some pancakes and bacon breakfast you offered.

"I know no, means no.. But this, this would be fuun! You don't even have to be naked if you don't want." He showed you a pout when you turned around to plate his pancakes.

"How so?" You raise a brow.

"I can takes some pictures of you, we can chat as I do. Just chill and have fun." He licks some syrup from his teeth.

"I don't see why. We hang out doing other fun stuff." You plate your own food.

"Yeah, but it isn't this! This would make me really happy, coome on kitten, please?" He gives you a look of a kicked puppy and you deflate.

"Fiiine! Just stop pouting you asshole!"

He cheers. "Sweet my house, tonight at 8, just dress comfy." You two eat. Your nerves would slowly get to you the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You knocked this time around. Didn't feel right to walk right in. He opened the door with a smile.

"Oh so this time when it's you, you knock." He jokes letting you in before closing the door behind you.

"Of course. I don't wanna risk being traumatized again. You could have been getting dressed or something." You walk by with a sassy hair flip. 

He chuckles and closes the door, locking it before turning to you. "Well I did just finish getting dressed." He walks past and goes into his room, he was in a dark gray button up, sleeves rolled up. 

Only he could make such a simple outfit look hot. With a shake of your head you follow.

Entering his room you look it over. Clean like normal, he had a white one gray/black atheistic. But it didn't look tacky, he knew how to decorate, some fake plants on shelves line the wall and white dressers. The camera was set up on the tripod, he cleaned the lens carefully. You looked at the bed and stared. He had some..... naughty outfits laying on it.

"What are those for?"

He looked at you then over tot he bed. "Options. If you want." He shrugged.

"Ha," You couldn't stop the small laugh bubbling up. "I am more likely to be seen wearing your jacket, than that stuff." You mock setting your bag down.

"Oh! Good idea!" He quickly passes you to get to his desk where said coat was lazily draped over it.

"W-wait what!? I was joking!" You shout watching him get it, as he walks past you he drop sit on your head.

You had to take a pause and just stand there.

You had a manger lady boner now. Your crush just dropped his most beloved jacket on your head. 

_(Albeit haphazardly)_

"Go ahead and put it on." He waves to you finishing with the camera.

You hesitantly put it on right, it smelled like cigarette smoke, pine tree and whiskey.

<s> _Just like him._ </s>

_NO! No creepy thoughts!_

"Ok ready?" He asked.

You blankly nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, turn your head a little to your right, looking up a bit."

"L-Like this?"

"Yeah perfect."

A few shots were taken till you were given the ok to relax.

"Nice. Can't wait to see how they came out." He looks at the camera.

"You weren't looking!?" You screech annoyed. You were at it for 2 hours getting different poses and lighting effects in the room. 

"Noope. But I know I did good." He smirks.

"What the hell!? What where you looking at then you ass!?" You sit on the bed glaring at him.

"You, obviously." He chuckles moving the camera to the desk and the tripod to another corner where he set it away.

The way her phrased that... it wasn't how he meant it... it came out more like a low... lovey tone?

"I'd hope so, if I came out looking like a clown I will sue."

He snickers and turns to you.

"Sue for what?"

"Faulty product."

"Product? You didn't pay me for the pictures." He walks over, looming over you.

You puff your cheeks at his point. True... you did this to make him happy.

"Do you want to pay me?" He asks looking you over. You look up with a raised brow.

"I didn't bring any money."

He shakes his head. "No, I have another form of payment if you want." He smirks.

"Oh hell no! I am not like the others G, I won't sleep with you for this!" You instinctively press your thighs together, hoping he won't notice.

"Not sex, kitten. More pictures..." He put a hand on your shoulder with that devilish smirk of his you hated that turned you on.

"We just took hundreds." You argue crossing your arms.

"Yes but these are more for me." He muses with a wink.

You knit your brows and look off to the side a bit. "What, do you want?"

"You, naked, in nothing but my jacket and panties, posing on the bed." His voice was low, a hint of a growl, you shiver under said jacket in shock.

So blunt.

"G I-"

"Ya don't have to." He pulls away fully and heads back to his desk. "Just an offer."

You think about it. He said naked in his jacket which you have been wearing for a while and now refuse to give back to him because it is so comfortable. He most likely will have to fight you to get it off anyway... and panties. And you just so happened to wear your lacy black ones just cause they were clean.... but....

"Why?" You bite your lip to late trying to stop the question. He turns his head back a bit to look at you.

"Cause that's something I've been wanting to get pictures of, for a long time." He confesses fixing his left sleeve.

This took you aback, your jaw dropped in shock, he was always so blunt, but even he liked to tease and tiptoe around anything revolving around emotions.

"Trust me, you don't need, nor want to see that. You thing you do, but it is no where what you think it looks like." Your self doubt, and self hate rear there ugly heads up, he frowns at that and turns back around at you with a stern look. 

"Oh trust me kitten, I have imagined it a lot since meeting you, but even I know it won't be anywhere near as what I think. It will be better."

_Oh now he is just being charming._ You scoff with a head turn.

"But like I said. You don't have to, if you don't want to." He turns back to his desk.

You think about it.

He did.. kinda confess to wanting to see you naked.

Just no feelings.

You most likely will never get to do this again... and what is one saucy pic amongst friends?

"Ok..." You mumble out almost faint, thinking he didn't hear he turns in shock. "Are you sure?" He questions. You nod.

"...alright. go ahead and strip, Imma grab us drinks." He leaves to the kitchen, a soft click of the door behind him as you stare at the wall.

"Fuck..." You mutter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It took him getting you slightly buzzed for him to actually take pictures of you like this._

_How realistic._

With every flash of the camera, some self hate melts away along with nerves. He tries every angle, every pose he can think off till you are left on the bed on your knees pushing your hair back, jacket unzipped and having it fall off your shoulders to expose your chest.

He didn't bat an eye(socket) or make any comment, just did his thing while secretly taking you all in.

Admiring you in silence.

He never hinted a crush to you, he rarely flirted with you either. On a few nights when you two would drink, you'd get buzzed, but enough to be aware and he'd flirt, the basic compliment to a flirty, saucy pun.

But outside that, he never, never, made it known.

He couldn't. 

He didn't have it in his soul. He found you to be perfect.

He had a few pictures on his phone he secretly took of you that made him smile when he saw them.

Where you saw fat, he saw more to hold.

Where you saw nasty blue veins under your skin, he saw what keeps you alive and with him.

Where you saw stretch marks, he saw a chance to distract you from your self hate with a story, or a long line of jokes.

Where you saw plain skin and basic looks, he saw a perfect human he cherished and loved to make happy. and smile.

"Done yet?" You mumble posing.

He pauses with a hum then nods. "Sure. Why ya getting sick of posing?" He snickers looking through the pictures.

"No, just cold." You pull the jacket around your chest, he had noticed, he tried not to, but he noticed your nipples had hardened a while back. 

"Aww ya want me to warm you up?~" He coos setting the camera down.

"You have no skin." You chuckle pulling the throw blanket onto your form.

"I got magic, works just as good if not better." He walks over.

"Doubt it." You mock playfully.

He smirks before blinking away, the next thing you knew you were tugged onto the bed with a yelp and pulled onto the bed with him resting you right against his side.

You flail before letting him hold you. "I hate you." 

"You know you love me." He snickers.

"Who said that?" You look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well technically you did, 6 months ago when we drank for Saint Patties day." He shrugs as he holds.

You had.. no memory of this... You do remember getting shit faced badly, woke with the worst hangover of all time and passed back out and slept all day till 10 the next day.

"Lies." You mutter.

"Nooope. I was just buzzed, we weere sitting watching the original IT movie and you leaned over during one of the death scenes and whispered "G.. before I die from horror clowns.. need to tell you I love ya." You had more of a slur than that but that was what you said." He looks with a smirk as you processed his words.

Yes.. that did indeed sound like a drunk you thing to do...

"And you sat on that for 6 months!?" You screech as the pieces fall into place. He only shrugs again. 

"Yeah. I figured you were just drunk didn't mean it. You said it out of fear Pennyboi was gonna get ya." He scratches his cheek.

"And you said nothing!?"

"Well.. I didn't believe it." He looked at you confused. "Wait.. did you actually mean it?" He stared at you in disbelief.

You flush and look down at your hand on his chest to shy to admit, yes.

You can feel his eyes on you before he rolls you two over.

You didn't have time to make a sound as he stares at you before descended in a blink of the eye and pins you with a kiss.

It takes a moment to register that shear fact before you melt into it and wrap your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was odd but you both found it out.

Him having no lips, but it was, nice. You give a soft moan of approval when his tongue licks at your bottom lip, you let him in. You do fight for dominance but he wins easily wins, he flattens his tongue on your as his explores your cavern, a growl passes his throat when he does.

With the need for air you gingerly push him away, he complies and goes to nipping and licking at your neck as you pant softly.

"You are so screwed tonight." He growls and bites into your pulse gently forcing your back to arch. 

His words pass your mind but make no contact as you just accept this fact. Your crush likes you back and you were to happy to care.

He pushes the jacket over slightly to get a good feel of your chest. He kisses down your neck as he kneads at your flesh before tugging and rubbing over your hardened nipples. You mew in joy, hips bucking against him and you felt it. He was already fully hard. Another gasp leaves you in shock. "G-G."

"Been hard once you put my jacket on." He confessed and sucks a hard bud into his mouth rolling it between his teeth.

"Then just fuck me! I don't need it." You whimper sweetly.

You truly didn't. Between your legs was fucking waterfall, the thoughts you had let run as he took pictures of you. Most were you imagining him masturbating to them. And just picturing what his dick looked like had gotten you going. 

You suddenly bucked into his hand he had trailed down to feel and he smirked rubbing your soaked panties before using his other hand to tug them down.

Once free of them he rubbed along your folds, slipping a finger in and thumbing your clit.

Forcing soft gasps and mewls from you as you rolled your hips for more friction.

All to suddenly he pulled away and stripped, slowly.

Teasingly. 

You watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it off his shoulders, next the belt of his pants and the zipper.

You licked your lips, your eyes drifting up to his sockets than back down. He had smirked undoing the jean button and tugging them down just a bit from his hips, right as his cock bobbed free. He let out a sigh of relief before crawling back up the bed to you, kissing your body as he does till you are once more on your back, arms around his neck.

His member rubs at your folds a bit till he moves a hand down to help himself. He smirks kissing you just as he slides in, he swallows up your moans. With every inch he slides in to the hilt.

Once fully seated he stills, going back down your neck letting you adjust.

He stretched you, full. His cock throbbed in need as your walls milked him.

He started with a roll of his hips before picking a slow yet deep pace.

He pulled soft moans and shaky gasps from you that were more than enough to reassure him he hadn't hurt you and he picks up the pace till he has a steady, fast rhythm, hitting the deepest nerves inside you.

You cling to him digging your nails into his bony shoulders tossing and turning your head and pure pleasure, tears prick your eyes as you rock against him.

It had been so long since you had been touched. let alone by someone you deeply loved.

He nipped along your neck and shoulders, before playing with your chest to give you more sense of pleasure. He lit every nerve in you as he thrust against you. Often watching your face to see your reactions to certain stimuli. 

Anything you reacted to with high positivity he doubled his efforts on.

You could feel the knot building and tightening in your abdomen, you couldn't barely form words to warn him as you wrapped your legs tight around his hips drawing him deeper best you could. He moved a hand down and toyed with your clit with a growl. He had light beads of sweat dripping down his skull, and you could feel your own body covered in it.

You arch with a choked gasp as your thighs shake and your walls clamp down tight forcing a grunt from him, he rides your high as your body twitches around him, you vision going white when the knot snaps, your juices coat him as he pumps deep, cock swelling before you feel his seed coating your walls and heavy, warm spurts.

He rolls his hips till he is spent and he lays on you, using one arm to hold some of his weight so he doesn't crush you. You both pant and bathe in your afterglow. You swallow to clear your throat up as he slowly pulls out, you let a whimper pass your lips. He kisses you softly before rolling onto his back pulling you to him a while.

"Give me 5... then I'll clean us up..." He pants holding you, you just nod. To exhausted to say anything. 

You let sleep take you, the only time you woke up again was to feel him cleaning you gently with a warm wet wash rag.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck me that took forever! I asked the original creator of this if I could do a one shot, they said yes. Thank you so much Nikasha for agreeing to it! Sorry it took so long! xD this took a different turn it wasn't going to be a chubby reader originally... buuut my self-hate got in the way and I needed a pick me up! Hope that's ok. Once again this work was Inspired by Nikasha's Day Seven for their 2019 Kinktober link in the above note and below, I highly recommend 10/10 read again go check it out and their other works. I binged them in a single night because I have no life!
> 
> Day Seven: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946707


End file.
